Fighting the Feeling
by Say
Summary: It's been around a year since Sasha come to live with the person she now calls 'Father' and two other... creatures. Still adjusting she must learn to overcome some obsticals and hopefully find love. 9-23-08 I have not updated this in more than 4 years.


There are things that can haunt people. Monster seemingly do exist in our minds... maybe even in real life.

"What tha FUCK do you think you're doing?!" screamed Sasha. Hellboy had just waltzed into her room and began pulling books out of her book shelf scattering them on the floor.

He paid no attention to her outbursts until her tail hit home.

"I'm getting a book!" he yelled back. Then he seemingly found what he was looking for and began to walk toward the door.

"Where on earth do you think YOU'RE going!? You have to pick up those books Red!" she yelled at him.

"I will when I come back."

"Oho No, I know that one and it isn't going to work." She said raising herself out of the computer chair, but Hellboy had already gone out of her room.

Storming out into the hallway she saw his tail disappear around the corner on the bend. Unfurling her wings she stomped after him yelling for him to get back here or else. She rounded the corner and saw him giving HER book to some HUMAN. Growling she made her way toward them and back pedaled her wings giving them a gust of air.

They turned to her and the human female gaped at her. Ignoring the human Sasha walked up to Hellboy and put her face no less than two inches away.

"Give me back my damn book...now." She added letting her growl rise into her chest. The kind that you felt before heard.

"No. We're going to use it and your going to get dressed." He said smirking at the last part.

Sasha had run out of her room in her usual wear, a pair of khaki shorts and her black tight fitting top. But HB liked to tease her about not wearing anything because human are more sensitive to clothing.

She trashed her tail and unleashed her growl at him, raising her wings a bit more to look more threatening.

She heard a tap behind her and spun around.

"Father." She and HB said at once to the man bobbing their head in respect, beside him stood Abe.

Sasha's face grew red she had been caught fighting with her new brother AGAIN. Although HB was nearer to her species she never was nervous around him. It was just a sibling relationship... but with Abe... She didn't know what to call their relationship.

They treated each other with mutual respect and nervousness. But thank the Gods she had learned at an early age to put up barriers in her mind. She did NOT want Abe knowing what she was thinking. Although she liked to think that he wouldn't ever try to probe her out of respect.

She liked Abe. That much was clear to herself, but in what way?

She had stayed up late with that one many a night. She had even ventured to his tank to spy on him. Thankfully his mind registered her as a friendly being and wasn't disturbed by her. Although she had been caught once but thankfully she hadn't been starring at him. He had woken up to see her starring at the waters reflection on the floor. He had claimed that she had woken him up by thinking to hard and had asked her if she wanted to talk about it.

Instead of saying what was really on her mind she began with her heritage and how people reacted to people like 'us'. He had listen intently and offered counsel among many other things. One of which being a raw egg. She had declined politely.

But there he was standing beside 'Father' looking down upon them. When he saw the human he bobbed his head at her. New hatred flashed up inside her. He knew this...this... thing!? Another growl rose up in her chest and she walked up past them and into the main lobby. Not wanting to be heard.

"Sasha?" Father...

Closing her eyes she braced herself for a scolding. She turned around and faced them. But instead of scolding he walked up to her and patted her arm.

"It's been a while, eh?" he whispered to her but HB and Abe also heard it. She jerked back her eyes widening and swirling a red with amber flakes in it.

She wanted to wrench her arm away and disappear into a small dark place. Abe and HB looked at her confused. She bent her head down in submission.

"Yes... It has." Then she pulled out of his grasp gently and walked past Abe, HB, and then the human. Her tail dragging and her wings dropped at her sides. She walked silently back to her room, but she head Red questioning about what just happened.

Once in her room she slammed the door knowing it would echoing down the halls all the way to where they stood.

She jumped, opening her wings, and landed on her stomach on the bed. She pulled the stuffed dog Abe had given her when she came to this place. HB had given her some candles, thinking she would be nocturnal. He had guessed right. Both present had pleased her greatly. They had let her know that they cared.

She pulled the dog up to her eyes and let the silent tears fall. She had never sobbed. It wasn't something she was proud of but... It made it easier for the others, the not crying often thing. She had found out that they hated it when girls cried.

Smiling into the stuffed animal at the memory she closed her eyes exhausted and fell asleep within minutes.


End file.
